


Twelve Days Of Love

by moonofmorrigan



Series: The Shana'la'e Imperium [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Concubines, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fantasy Romance, Honor, Oral Sex, Overthrown Governments, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Servants, Shanalae Series, Soldiers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, World Union, futuristic setting, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Diana is given into the care of a World Lord in order to end her abusive marriage. While in servitude to his daughter she meets an Imperium Lord who takes an immediate liking to her, and decides he wishes to pursue her as his "true-wife".The Shana'la'e as they call themselves have taken over the human world as we know it and united it under one ruler, and one family. While the world has taken a turn for the better, humans are still working out how to adjust to the new set of ideals and morals.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a new series I am writing set in this world. I hope you like it. I haven't been able to do any really heavy editing on this story as of yet. My apologies.

She had been here for three months. In that time she had been moved from the kitchen to help with Imperial Lady Celviana. To be quite honest she was not entirely sure why. The work she did was busy work for lack of a better description, and the cook loved her in the kitchens. (She raised a terrible fuss when the Valente came down to inform them, and escort Diana to her new work station.) She was not one to complain about it though. While she was used to a more hectic routine, it did little for her back pain and the soreness that such a day would have on her feet.

  


She spent her day making tea, coffee, cookies and such for her lady. When there was enough of that to be had, the rest of it would involve tedious, mindless jobs. Mending buttons on the lady's dress, or folding napkins. Whatever it was, it usually involved sitting. If it didn't, then it was basically to keep Diana out of Lady Celviana's sight and mind. She didn't particularly like Diana, for reasons she had yet to discover.

  


Her fellow maids tried to convey in hushed whispers that it was simply some type of petty jealousy. Of what Diana could not figure out. That she knew how to make sweets and Lady Celviana did not? She was not young anymore. She wasn't old either... but she was old enough to begin to not expect attentions from young men anymore. Or older men at that. True, she was only 36, but after a certain point, especially when you're an older mother with young children the idea of romance is far from your mind. In fact, though she sometimes fantasized about it, the reality of it happening was ludicrous to her sensible mind.

  


She had a lovely face, but no longer a lovely figure to go along with it. She wasn't extremely overweight, but just enough that one could tell she had pumped out a couple of babies in her lifetime, and had not been very successful in getting the weight off from her pregnancies. Her hair, nearly black in her youth, had started to streak with the silver strands of age and a life of hard labor and stress. Another point to add into her confusion over the situation.

  


Her lady was tall, lean, and young (for a Shanalae – only 60), with hair that shone like starlight, and eyes as green as emeralds. She was no one's wife (yet). She was not any person's true-wife either. She had no children. She had never done any labor more difficult than perhaps opening the door to her room, learning to dance, and how to read and write, and brushing her own hair. She was a child of privilege, born after The Great Wars and knew nothing other than the luxuries of her world. She had never seen the horrors that had to be spent in order to make it so for her generation, and to create the united peace of the world under the Imperium's rule.

  


Add into the mix that Diana was what the old world used to call an "indentured servant", and the idea of her lady being jealous of her for any reason was pure insanity to her. She fell into debt based upon her inability to keep up with her community service hours, being the official reason. But the real reason being because, in a hushed up affair, she had written to the head of state imploring them for a way to be provided to be free and safe from her verbally and mentally abusive husband, while still being able to keep her children. Compared to the anguish she suffered from him, the lady's "jealousy" was just a paper cut to be dealt with on occasion.

  


She had originally thought that the government at best may place her in a safe house, or at the least force him into counseling, and put her into The Games. Instead she had come home from work one day to find her children asleep in the arms of two Shanalan soldiers, a Shanalan lord sitting comfortably on her couch eating the rest of the scones she had made a couple days prior, and a divorce paper with complete custody rights added in, and a contract of servitude due to sponsorship to be signed on her coffee table.

  


The deal was that she would spend 2 years in service to the lord who had decided to sponsor her and pay for the much needed divorce from her husband. After 2 years she could go out into the world again, or ask to be assigned to his residence or another world lord's household. She was not to ask questions as to how they forced him into signing it, nor to ever ask where he was, and never to speak of her letter or the lord's involvement in it to anyone who was not Shanalae. In return, she would be granted complete custody of her children, a divorce, a safe, well-protected, small but pleasant home of her own on the lord's grounds and any provisions and comfort items she may need or want for her children and herself. How could she not agree to it? She even remembered sobbing in relief and thanking him over and over for her freedom from that man. She was willing to do any job, no matter how disgusting or petty as long as she and her children would never have to live under those circumstances again.

  


Occasionally, she would wake in the night when she would hear a rustling outside or in the house, worried her ex-husband had found her. But she knew it was impossible. History had told of the ways the Shanalae used to motivate people to do what they needed or wanted, and how well-protected the lords of the world grounds really were. She also knew it was highly possible that her husband was actually dead. Abuse was disgusting to their people, and abusers would often pay for it with their lives, or at least their sanity in some way. So, each time it happened, she would calm herself, go and see what the sound was knowing it was probably just a fox or stray cat outside, or one of her children getting up to get a drink.

  


  


Her gray eyes scanned the room about her looking for something else to dust in Lady Celivana's room, which was her current chore. Putting her hands on her hips she could see nothing else. She knew that Valeena, Shelma, and Celeste had probably already been through it. But it was what she told to do once her lady had roused herself for the day and went out into the main common room of her chambers for her morning tea.

  


  


Diana jumped when she seen the lady come bustling in, frenzied, tugging at her gown and ripping off the ribbon choker that hid the black one underneath that all of her kind wore, yelping at the others to help her get out of it even as they rushed in behind her. Between all the hustle and bustle all she kept hearing was, "Hurry! He's coming!"

  


"What can I do?" she called out, and Valeena, the head maid looked up as if remembering she was there all of the sudden.

  


She looked towards the door, auburn hair straying from it's braid and bun in the back of her head as she gestured towards it, "Keep a look out. When he comes tell him that our lady is ill."

  


Diana looked confused, "Ill?"

  


Valeena rolled her eyes then behind the lady's back made a gesture to indicate that Celviana was crazy, and then went back to continuing to tug at the tight dress to lift it over Celviana's head.

  


Diana raised an eyebrow and did as she was told, going out of the room closing it behind her, and walking over to a table of napkins to be folded. A moment later Valeena and Celeste appeared and shook their heads once the door was closed. Shelma emerged seconds later, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen with a shake of her head and mumbling to herself in the Shanalanese. Diana gave them all a look that demanded an explanation, which Valeena opened her mouth to begin to give when there was a knock at the door.

  


With interest Diana watched Valeena exchange looks with the 2 women in the room and went over to the door to open it. Once she did, she heard a masculine voice greet her, and then ask to see Celviana.

  


Valeena gave him the excuse their lady insisted on them giving whoever it was, but bid him to come in if he wished. Apparently, he still wanted to, and Diana watched as the most lovely man she had ever set eyes on appeared before her.

  


By nature, the Shanalae had been given an ethereal beauty – yet as with everything in the world, there were some that were more so than others. He appeared to be just a little older than Diana her self was, but that meant little. Their kind could live hundreds of years, and aside from their hair turning white or silver with age, they reached a certain age limit looks wise and stayed that way until they died.

His hair was long, reaching past his waist, and honey colored, pulled back in a simple ponytail (as was the custom of the men of their kind), and he stood taller than anyone in the room with broad shoulders, and the lines and figure of a male dancer. He had the typical tawny skin of a Shanalae (former) warrior, and his build was strong. As such, he was clearly a lot older than her lady. But that usually meant nothing to their kind. The scars that were on his hands and arms betrayed that he had fought in The Great Wars. Shanalae wore them as badges of honor and even beauty. Only the younger generations (the generation of Lady Celviana) bore little to none.

The man held out a blue gift box that one would keep jewelry in to Valeena, and set it delicately in her hands.

"A token of my esteem, and hope that she feels better."

His voice seemed to mock the idea of her really being sick. The line even sounded rehearsed to Diana's ears.

  


Valeena merely smiled and nodded. Diana quietly sat down to do her task forcing herself to look away from him. The movement caught his eye and he went over to the table and reached his hand out, “Who is this Valeena? A new maid?”

  


Diana reached out her own hand to him as she stood and bowed her head in respect. He was clearly a lord, and because of the choker at his throat that bore the silver crest of the Imperium's family, had to be part of them as well. He took her hand brushed his lips softly on her knuckles. A fluttery sensation hit Diana's stomach at the touch. She did her best to beat that down.

  


Valeena answered softly behind him as he continued to stay locked on Diana's form, “Yes, this is Diana. She is a ward of his lordship, along with her two sweet sons.”

  


Diana refused to look up and kept her gaze fixed on the black close-fitted sleeveless shirt he was wearing.

She heard Shelma let out a giggle which made her turn her head automatically a moment later. For some reason she was grinning at her like an idiot. She gave her a look conveying her question of what the hell was she smiling at, then one by one looked from each maid who all had a smile on their face of some kind, until she momentary forgot her manners and looked up at the lord's face. There was a mere twitch on his lips, and she realized he was still holding her hand. She gently pulled it away, and let it drop to her side as she lowered her eyes once more, but not her head. However, the heat she could feel on her cheeks betrayed her.

  


_Great, now he knows I find him attractive. I'm too old for this school girl shit_ , she thought to herself and stood her ground refusing to act nervous or embarrassed.

  


He stood there for a moment more, before saying, “Very pretty,” then turned away and addressed the other 3 maids.

She did her best to not let that compliment go to her head, not to let her face go any redder either, and sat back down as the other maids went about getting her some of her cookies to give to him and making a tea that was stored in the cupboard, but her lady hated.

It's aroma filled the air with a sweet, spicy smell that reminded Diana of spiced mulled apple cider. She chanced a look up at him and seen he was now sitting in the armchair facing her directly, the coffee table in front of him in what was called the social part of the room, (or as normal people would call it, the living room).

  


The “social area” always consisted of seating for at least six people, often a sofa that was never pushed against a wall, and if there was an opening to a garden or outdoors (such as was the case with her lady's room), would face it. The chairs would be placed slightly angled, yet not towards the sofa but towards the same opening (albeit double glass doors, a window, or whatever it was that let them look out unto it). Televisions and anything more distracting than a picture book was never to be put there. The point of the area was to socialize or to relax.

  


Valeena sat down on the sofa across from him and offered him the tea and cookies when they were ready as he made chit chat. It would have made the older human regiemes cringe to see a person of such importance making small talk with a maid. But such was their customs, and it sowed the seeds of acceptance more than anything any human had ever done. To them the lowliest servant held just as much power as the Imperium Chancellor himself.

His answer was what shocked them as Celeste brought the teapot and teacups out from the kitchen with Shelma emerging behind her.

  


“I would be honored if Mistress Diana would serve me.” It made Celeste stop dead in her tracks and all eyes turned on Diana.

  


“Me?” Diana squeaked out in surprize.

  


“Yes,” he replied looking at her straight on with a smile, “I rarely have someone so lovely available to serve me tea.”

  


_Yeah right, look around you_ , Diana thought as she stood and went over to Celeste to take the tray from her. _He can't be serious._

  


Shelma and Celeste gave her a teasing look as Celeste handed the tray over, and went over to the table that Diana was at to start doing the very job that Diana had been. As she slowly took the tray over and carefully set it down, she looked over at Valeena for help. She had no idea what the proper etiquette was to serve tea to an Imperium Lord. Was it the same as serving the lady, or was there some kind of ritual involved?

  


Catching it, Valeena took a cup in her hand and just poured the tea in it, being sure to place to finger on the tea pot lid's top and placed it back down in front of her. She set the tea back down on the tray. Diana then noticed there wasn't any cream or sugar on the tray. She thought this unusual, but repeated the action that Valeena just demonstrated.

  


After she placed the cup back on the tray with the handle facing towards the lord, she watched as Valeena put a cookie literally down into the cup itself, letting it sink to the bottom. Diana had to control the urge to cringe at the idea, but then watched Valeena pick up the cup with a spoon that had been placed on the tray and begin dishing the soggy cookie out of the cup. Diana looked over at the lord with raised eyebrows, and he snickered.

  


“While that is the general tradition to serving me, I just prefer the tea today, thank you, without the sweetened confection.”

  


“Diana made the cookies my lord. She is a very good cook,” Valeena commented as she put another spoonful of soggy cookie in her mouth. Diana gave her a stern look trying to signal for her to stop drawing so much attention to her. He came here to see their lady, not her.

  


“Well, in that case, I'll be sure to try it by itself so as not to ruin the original flavor.”

He reached out and took the cup in his hand, then after taking a sip reached out for a cookie on the tray. Diana, not knowing if she was supposed to back off, stand where she was or sit down, just looked about her to the other maids for help. Shelma made gestures for her to sit down as she helped Celeste with folding the napkins. She tried to convey the question of where to sit exactly, when the lord spoke up again.

  


“You don't need to be so formal my dear. I promise I am not going to hold you responsible for anything you don't know.” He set his cup down, then took her hand in his at this, and she was forced to look at him fully in the face. She cursed herself as her heartbeat sped up as she noticed the turquoise color of his eyes, and felt him tug her arm in the direction of the chair next to him. “Do you want some of this tea as well? I know her ladyship hates it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't indulge.”

  


Diana looked about her for help. Valeena and Shelma were Shanlae and would have a taste for it, Celeste, though raised by the Shanalae because she was an orphan from age 4 onward, was who she looked to the most because she was a normal human. Celeste nodded her raven haired head fervently, brown-eyes delighted, while Shelma just gave a swift nod, and got up to get another cup.

  


“Do you other ladies wish to join us?” he asked, and the noise of more than one cup clinking on the other was heard in the kitchen. Each Shanalae lord or lady's quarters was basically built like an enormous 2 to 3 bedroom, open concept apartment with the only rooms hidden from view being the bathroom, bedrooms and kitchen. While for dinner her lady would have to join her family in the dining room, like the rest of her kind, and their human concubines and true-wives, each person ate their breakfast and lunch in their chambers or with others if they chose to visit. Very few people came to visit her lady. But then her ladyship wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world either. She was very vain, and this quality even turned off her sisters.

  


Occasionally Diana would be sent to wait upon her eldest sister, who not as crystalline beautiful, but was very, very pleasant to work for and treated Diana as she treated her other maids, as her friends and true sisters. This was something that was normal among their kind, forging bonds close as can be with their maids and servants, and Diana wished more than once, that she could be transferred to her sister's quarters, rather than here.

  


She sat down next to him watching Shelma bring the cups over on another tray as Celeste joined them.

  


As they poured their own tea and sat down, Diana looked over at him and then down, he was still holding her hand. She blushed and tried to gently pull it from his grasp like last time, but he held on to it more firmly, and then began running his thumb over the skin between her own thumb and index finger. The feeling it caused was very sensual, and Diana looked at him with puzzled eyes, which met hers intently. She looked away momentarily, suddenly feeling shy, and not being able to help noticing how perfectly formed his lips were, and the loveliness of his features. Which gave her a small, wicked grin before looking back at the other maids as they situated themselves.

  


_God, this is it. They say once one of them gets a hold of your senses you'll want no other kind of man or woman. Why is he doing this anyway? Valeena, Celeste, and Shelma are twenty times more beautiful than me. He must be mocking the interest I stupidly displayed earlier. He came here to see her ladyship, why bother doing this to me?_ She mused in silence listening to small talk, that quickly became more informal (and slightly perverse at times). He continued to hold her hand the entire time, running his thumb over her skin gently sending erotic signals straight into her blood. She wanted him to stop doing it, but at the same time didn't. But she didn't even attempt to remove her hand from his. She could if she wanted. She knew it, but it was one of those things where you're damned if you do, and damned if you don't, in her mindset.

  


After the morning was nearly gone which he had spent talking to them and questioning her, and she could swear, straight out flirting with her, he stood and took his leave. He kissed each of the ladies hands in turn, but when he came to Diana he caressed her cheek softly, and said in a whisper, “So pretty.”

  


It made her feel a little bit like a school girl again, and like one she merely watched him, stunned into stupor watching him go rooted to her spot before Valeena's voice snapped her out of it after she closed the door.

  


“I hope you have more sense regarding his interest in you than our lady does,” she said as she passed her, stopping just in front of the closed doors to their lady's bedroom.

  


“I'm sure he was just teasing me,” Diana replied softly looking down to avoid the gazes of everyone in the room.

  


“No, my dear, he wasn't,” Shelma said and sat down at the table with the napkins.

  


“I don't understand. Why would he be attracted to me? All of you are far prettier than me.” Diana voiced aloud going over to join Shelma.

  


“Why is anyone attracted to anyone else? And you're far from ugly to my eyes. As you know our standards of beauty are far different than your own as well. ” Valeena said in a quiet tone, clearly not wanting to be heard by the bedroom's occupant. “Besides, I'm already someone's true-wife, as is Shelma.”

  


“And I like the gardener...” Celeste said clearing the table where the tea party took place, careful not to clink the cups together. “Though I will admit, Chanlae Sanara'el is very easy on the eyes.”

All the ladies laughed at the statement.

“Understatement of the year Celeste,” Shelma replied with a smirk, “Well,” she turned her attention to Diana who sat down beside her quietly listening to everyone else, “one thing is for sure. He likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't call for you to visit him more private-like, if you catch my meaning.”

  


Diana opened her mouth to voice a disbelief and protest at even going when Valeena added, “If he does, I hope you have sense enough to go. A Shanalae man never takes any one into their bed on a whim no matter what the private citizens say. Even a breeder. If he calls for you, and seduces you, please know, it is because he has a mind to claim you. He will buy your contract and get you out from under this wretched little princess we're doomed to work for to all eternity.”

  


Everyone was surprised to hear Valeena speak so venomously of her lady. She had never done so before.

Shelma cleared her throat after a long moment and nodded, “Yes, she is right. You like him don't you?”

  


All eyes were on Diana once more. She swallowed hard before answering, and hesitated. She figured honesty was best. “Yes. He's quite literally the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and he's was so kind to me. But, in my experience that doesn't always mean he is a good person.”

She focused on the napkin she was folding, trying to envelope herself in silence, knowing they were all watching her.

  


Finally Valeena spoke up, “I have known Chanlae Sanara'el all my life. We fought in the wars together. I chose to be a servant – he did not have that choice because of who his family is. But I can guarantee to you, he will never treat you as your former husband did. If he does take you as his own, as I truly believe he eventually will, he will love and care for both you and your sons with every breath of his body. He had a true-wife before, and yes, he has concubines. But his true-wife is dead, and he has no consort at the moment either.” She stopped for a moment, pausing in thought, “You know what the difference is between the consort, and the true-wife is right?”

  


“Yes, of course. It's taught in every social studies and government class now. ” Diana replied as she folded two napkins with more precision than she knew it took, doing her best to keep her voice monotone. The conversation was too personal, making her feel like she was being put too much on display. A feeling she didn't revel in anymore. Her ex-husband verbally and mentally beat the will to be noticed out of her long ago.

  


Valeena nodded as she spoke, “Yes. I am glad you know it. So, you know if you go to bed with him that it is not just a passing night of pleasure. He will call for you over and over until he can have it officially put in the systems that you're his, and he, yours. He is one of the few Imperium family members that rejects breeders, and his concubines are some of the happiest in the Imperium. So, please Diana, do not break his heart. He loved his true-wife deeply, and the pain of losing her nearly killed him. He does not deserve to go through that again.”

  


Diana looked up at this, and straight-faced with a voice that she knew she used when trying to get something through to her own kids she stated mater-of-factly, “If he does, and I do agree to go to bed with him, I promise I will not hurt him unless he hurts me or my kids. But I highly doubt his interest in me is anything more than passing. Besides, he came here to see her ladyship, not to flirt with her maids.”

  


“He has to take a consort eventually. A consort has her own lover that she will call husband, until then a breeder will suffice. In all honestly, you know what our lady is like. Do you really think a man as kind as him would truly take a woman like her as a true-wife?” Shelma chimed in quietly, but in a serious voice. She shook her head answering her own question, “We all know he won't. If she does wise up and marry him, it will only be for show. She'll have everything she wants, and as usual, nothing she really needs. It'll be a century or two before she has enough sense to even take a consuever, until then, breeders will be all she will know. She's too flighty and naive to deal with anything serious.”

  


“What she needs is someone to put her over their knee and beat some sense into her, or a good lay. I haven't quite decided which one it is yet.” Celeste said emerging from the kitchen, wiping her light- brown hands on a towel that she set into a hidden hamper in a cabinet.

  


All of them snickered at that. After wards, Valeena raised a finger to her lips to shush them, “I need to tell her that he is gone now. So, everyone go to your happy places. She's going to be a bitch on a broomstick when she emerges.”

“Wait, just one more moment!” Diana called out before she opened the door, then continued more quietly, “Why _doesn't_ she want him? Who is he anyway?”

  


Valeena took her hand off the door handle, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “He is the cousin of the Imperium Chancellor's true - wife. Yes, in your people's eyes, he's what you would call royalty. And as you know “Chanlae is a title – an adviser to the Chancellor,” she seen Diana's eyes grow large at this, “She doesn't want him because she is young and stupid is all it really is. There was some... things that happened between them years ago as well.” She shook her auburn head, and rolled her green eyes in irritation, “She wants someone who will give her a fairytale love. A _human_ fairy tale love. No offense Celeste and Diana. She doesn't understand what we do about human fairy tales.”

  


“That they're just tales...” Diana said softly.

  


“Yes,” she shook her head again, agitated, “which is why if he does pursue his interest in you, I hope you have more sense than her, and do not let the scars on his body or any thing else that you may consider an outward fault stop you. He deserves better than that. He deserves better than _her_.” Valeena inclined her head towards the door, clearly meaning Celviana. “ _You_ deserve a lot better than what you have had too. Don't trade a handful of treasure for an empty, pretty box _please_.”

  


Diana bit her lip seeing Valeena staring her down with more sincerity than she had ever seen her display before, then looked over at Shelma whose lips had tightened in a thoughtful grimace.

  


“That in mind, I think I should suggest that we do not tell her about his... attentions to Miss Diana today. Just something in my gut tells me it will not be in her best interests.”

  


All the ladies around Diana agreed.

  


“What am I to do if he does summon me and I am here? I stay here late.”

  


Celeste gave her a coy look, “We'll make something up. Don't worry, we'll cover your ass if we need to. Just make sure you tell us any lies you tell Miss Pretty Peony in there, so we can stay consistent.”

  


Diana merely nodded and went back to her napkin folding wordlessly. Silence entered the room, and Valeena then decided it was time to get their lady out of her room and end her ridiculous charade.


	2. Chapter Two

Diana eyed the trash can that Celviana had thrown the jewelry box unopened into with an irritated look. _She could have at least had the courtesy to look,_ was all that kept going through her head every time she did. She went back to polishing the silver spoons she had laid out before her with more vigor to take her mind off of it. She turned her head to the window near her and tried to focus on the budding Crabapple tree across from them in the garden path, and tried to block out her lady's voice.

  


“Why does he keep coming here when he knows I don't even like him? He's old enough to be my father; no, more than that, my great-grandfather.”

  


She chanced a look over at Shelma and Celeste who were standing behind her as she sat at her desk browsing the Netway (as the internet was renamed) for whatever it was that she was currently interested in. They rolled their eyes, and Shelma even shook her head, a brunette curl slipping from it's place in it's braid at the back of her head. Valeena, who was seated in front of her sewing a button back on one of her lady's dresses, had to listen to the rant full on, and did her best to keep her composure.

“I wish he'd leave me alone!” Celviana finally spat out punching a button on the flat keyboard ten times harder than necessary to close the page she was on.

  


She was the equivalent of a 20 year old woman body wise. In maturity of mind, spirit and emotional strength, a 15 year old in Diana and Celeste's opinion. Either way, she was of age to look for a mate. In their culture, you slept with someone you intended to stay with for the most part. There were “breeders”, but often times dalliances with them became permanent. If you had a public marriage ceremony to someone else – it was literally just a contract of sorts. In most cases they didn't even share a bed at any point in their lives. A bit like sponsorship for life for both parties. Their mates were their “true – wives” and “true – husbands”. That was the ideal, and just like with the rest of the world not something that happened to everyone. Fortunately, they usually had help with match makers and such.

  


The lady's exclamation about wanting to be left alone must have hit a nerve with Valeena and she stood from her seat and having finished the button, bit the thread off with a loud snapping sound and glared at Celviana. It was something the rest of them wouldn't dare do, else they'd be out of a job. However, Valeena partially raised her, so she knew she had nothing to worry about.

“No one is stopping you from telling him,” she said in a stern voice, which made Celviana react with a shocked look, “In fact, it would be better if you did. Then he could move on to someone more appropriate. After all, he only set his eyes on you because it was your father's wish that you marry someone whom he knew would take the greatest care of you. Personally, in my opinion, you could do much worse.”

  


“Who do you think you're talking to?” Celviana cried out, standing up and pointing a finger at Valeena.

  


“I'm talking to you _little girl_.” Valeena spat out, “What are you going to do? Report me for telling you the truth? Go ahead. Your sisters have been wanting me in their service for years.”

  


Celviana's mouth opened, but she didn't speak anymore. This only prompted Valeena to continue, “His lordship would probably give you the whirlwind romance you so desperately seek if you would let him. Only a real man can. Though judging from his reaction today, I would say even he is getting tired of your indifference. He is very well aware that you are very young. He is also very well aware that only a woman can truly handle him, not a child. So, do all of us a favor and tell him that you have no interest in him. I can guarantee there will not be a scene. He is very much _not_ in love with you.”

  


Celviana's lip trembled, as she shrank back and sat back down. She looked like she was about to cry, “How can you say such awful things to me?”

  


“I can say them because I basically raised you. If your mother was still alive she would have ended this long ago herself. Your the favorite of your father being the child of his elder days, and as a result you've been overly spoiled and sheltered.” Valeena turned and kept talking as she made her way back to the bedroom to hang the dress back up, “Call to the breeder house and take a lover. At least then you'll shed some of your naivety.”

  


She slammed the door behind her leaving the other three women alone in the room with their lady. They knew she was either going to have a moment of true realization, or a temper tantrum. It seemed realization hit her hardest, and she sat silently crying, not looking at anyone. The result was a quiet, tense atmosphere that everyone was afraid to make even the slightest sound in. Celviana's sobs were the only sounds in the room as a result.

  


They kept looking at her out of the corner of their eyes, and Valeena fixed her sight on Diana when she came back out with another dress to mend for several long moments, which made Diana shift nervously in her seat. Celviana cried for a good hour before she finally settled in to just pouting. Refusing to eat and going to bed before the night even set in.

  


Once she had, and the door was closed, in hushed voices the maids began to talk once more as they finished their work, or laid out various things to get a head start on the following day. Then Celeste fished out the gift box from the trash, and put it down in front of Diana.

  


“Open it,” she ordered her and the other 3 ladies gathered around her.

  


“I can't open it. It wasn't for me.” Diana said looking at them all in turn.

  


“Just open the damn thing. I'm going to just put it back in my room where I keep all the rest of the things Celviana has 'thrown out' that were from him,” she said point blankly, “Besides, they are all going to be for you... once he fucks you.”

Everyone turned to look at Valeena, who ignored them. The terminology was frowned upon in their culture since love making, sex, and having children was a revered process. After enduring their stares for several long moments, she continued annoyed, “We all know he's going to. She could hardly keep her legs together when he was here this morning, and he had to keep covering up his nether regions because he had a hard on the whole time.” She looked at Celeste who gave a giggle, “I didn't have much choice in noticing for your information. Other than Diana I was sitting closest to him.”

  


“AHEM...” Shelma let out trying to feign disinterest, “We're all grown women here. We all have had sex at some point. So, let's stop acting like we don't know what goes on, _Celeste_. Now, Diana, open this thing up.”

  


“Why do _I_ have to open it? If she finds out, I'll be out on my ass faster than you can say snickerdoodles. The rest of you can get away with it. She hates me.”

  


“Because _he_ likes you. So, just open it. If she finds out, I'll tell her I opened it.” Valeena went on crossing her arms.

  


“Fine.” Diana concluded through gritted teeth. She opened it and found a golden bangle with genuine rubies and diamonds set in it, engraved with flowers and leaves gracing her eyes. “Oh my god, why in the world would she throw something like this away? I mean, she could just send it back to him. It would be such a waste if it really did go into the trash,” Diana exclaimed.

Shelma shook her head, “If he gave me something like this, and he always gives her stuff like this, I'd have dragged his butt into the bedroom long ago. It's not even about the fact that this thing is extremely beautiful, it's the fact that he remains kind enough to keep giving her things such as this no matter how big of a bitch she is to him.”

“This is the type of stuff he gives her all the time?” Diana asked looking at it in disbelief and thinking of the lady's ridiculous behavior.

All the maids just nodded and continued to look at the bangle.

“I don't understand it. I really don't.” Diana said finally, looking up.

“As I told her. She's spoiled and naive. Until she loses some of her naivety and grows up a little, she won't understand the value of such things. Here,” Valeena reached out for the box, and snapped it shut which made everyone let out a disappointed sigh.

“I'll go put it with the rest.” She disappeared in her room for a couple of moments then came back out and resumed her activities. Diana couldn't help wondering just how many of these gifts Celviana had “thrown away.” No one went in to Valeena's room, so Diana knew she probably wouldn't ever find out.

  


It was nearly 10 p.m. when a firm knock was heard at the door, and the ladies, weary from their day of labor and dealing with a distraught noble woman rolled their eyes and made exclamation of irritated disbelief. They were almost ready to leave (or in Valeena's case just retire to her room in the lady's chambers), and the knock meant either Celviana's father was going to call for her, or an Imperium messenger was sent.

  


Valeena hushed all of them before she opened the door, and was greeted by a four Imperium guards crowded around Chanlae Sanara'el's personal keeper of keys and valet.

  


“Is Diana Briggs still here?” he asked merely bowing in greeting to Valeena.

All faces turned to her as she crossed the room with a puzzled look, and stopped just behind Valeena's tall form. Valeena stepped aside gesturing to her with an upraised palm.

  


“His lordship, Chanlae Sanara'el Vanaher requests your presence. Please come with me,” the man said at seeing her. He betrayed no emotion in his voice or expression.

Diana looked around her at the ladies in the room whom she could feel were staring at her, save Valeena who merely smirked and walked away, disappearing into her room for the night. Refusing to look behind her at their faces she just stepped forward and out the door, only turning briefly to close it behind her.

As they began walking the messenger said, “I suspect you will be gone for a good portion of the night. Arrangements have already been made regarding your children.”

  


She sighed in relief. She had worked longer than usual, and this on top of it would have made the friend who was watching her kids ready to strangle her if she was gone for more than half an hour more. They went through the garden inside the courtyard, and then through the doors to the other wing of the estate. As they wound their ways through the halls, any passersby merely stared at them. They probably figured she was in trouble, or was a concubine or breeder being called to her Keeper. And what was she anyway now? What would she leave this night as?

  


She had only met him once – on this day. Granted, while he was there they spoke at length. He directed most of his questions or comments towards her. Shanale were known to take their mates fast, but usually not this fast. Maybe he only wanted to talk tonight? Something in the back of her mind scoffed at that idea. She wasn't Celviana. He was a man. Shanale or not, he probably had sex on his mind, and her being completely captivated by him, (and not to mention having issues with being horny all day long since his appearance), would end up in his bed faster than a bullet hits it's mark.

  


She didn't want to be a breeder – a courtesan for lack of any better description. She didn't want the stigma attached to it by normal mankind. A concubine she might be able to handle, but then she couldn't sing, knew very little about dance, and didn't exactly have time to read a lot anymore. A true-wife would be ideal. But seriously, the chances of that were like... a million to one. Sex was something Shanalae took seriously. There were no one night stands with them. Even breeders enjoyed the company of their lover for several weeks, even months before it was over. So, it wasn't trepidation over thinking he wouldn't want her in the morning that filled her, but more what he intended to do with her once he was done. Claim her? Buy her contract as Valeena said he would? The idea seemed ludicrous. They only did that for true-wives.

  


As they finally came to the large wooden doors that led to the guest suite, she tried to steel herself to not be willing to jump his bones until he at least gave a little more chase than half a morning of tea and conversation no matter what that area in between her legs wanted. _I have a vibrator. I'll use it if I have to. I will._ That was her resolve at the time, and what she kept telling herself before the door opened.

  


The moment the door opened and she stepped inside followed by the valet, and seen him turn around from a table where he had been pouring himself a glass of wine, that resolve slipped so quickly away that she nearly cursed aloud. She was so vexed with herself that she began yelling at herself in her head, _Well, why don't you just go over there on the couch, lift your skirt up and spread your legs? Just do it. You're going to be a damn slut. Might as well get going with it from the start. You can't even play hard to get even a little. Jesus woman._

  


He gave her a small smile and gestured to the very couch she was referring to in the social portion of the room, and offered her a cup of wine. She refused it, but took the juice he offered next after sitting down. Once he seated himself across from her and crossed a well defined leg over the other, silence permeated the room for several awkward minutes before he decided to open the conversation.

  


“So, your lady was ill today?” he asked, a look of amusement on his face.

She nodded sipping at the glass of grape juice instead of answering.

  


He seemed to notice her shifting her eyes away when she nodded, and smirked, “I take it she made a miraculous recovery as well?”

  


Diana almost choked on her next sip at that statement. After clearing her throat she nodded again.

“Well, isn't that a relief,” he stated in an ironic tone of voice. “Don't worry, I'm not at all hurt by her censorship.” He went silent for several moments, regarding his glass of wine with more intent than necessary.

  


Diana watched and the feeling of sympathy and anger began to swell. “Are you sure it does not my lord? I know if it was me, I would be at least... offended by it.” She chose to avoid telling him about how she threw away his gift.

  


He smiled a smile that one makes when trying to hide the pain of slight, before he asked the question she wasn't expecting, “Did Valeena save my gift before the crew came to change the trash bags?”

  


Diana almost dropped her glass at that question. She stared at him in shock and horror unanswering.

He let out a small laugh, “Don't worry. I am aware of what happens to my “gifts”. My valet found one that had fallen out of the trash years ago when I presented her with one in the gardens. I questioned Valeena and she confessed to saving them and of her mistress's...”he paused, she wasn't sure if it was for effect or for searching the correct word choice, “unappreciation for my attentions. She states she will keep doing so until I find someone more worthy of my interest.”

  


She looked down at the rug that dominated that portion of the room before, with a bowed head she asked, “Why do you continue then? Her sisters are far more worthy than she.”

  


She didn't see his head nodding, but could tell by his tone that he agreed as he spoke, “I know this.” She looked up at him as he continued, but his tone changed to a sweet one – one that could easily seduce her in the manner she felt when she first entered the room, “But I wanted to take a true-wife first. Let her help me decide upon her sister-wife.”

  


She could barely breathe. _Why is he saying it like that? Is it just a ploy to get me into bed? It has to be since he just met me._ But then she remembered Shanalae fell in love easily. It was almost as if in a few hours time they could tell if someone was completely suited for them or not. Even after all these years there were some secrets and abilities that they kept locked away from mankind, and it was probably for the better.

  


“But surely you should stop paying so much attention to her if...” she trailed off, she was angry with her lady, but also could not deny how he was making her feel like she wanted to be the one he called his true-wife. Not just because of the tingling sensation he was causing to pool in her abdomen that was shooting down to her toes, but she was beginning to feel more comfortable with him than she had with any man. Even her instincts to not trust any man that had been built up for years were waning. 

  


If he stopped seeing her mistress, she would never see him again probably. Unless the unthinkable happened and he bought her contract.  _Well, if he does that. He needs to understand my kids are part of the deal. I wonder if he likes kids. I wonder if he has kids. Would I like his kids?_

_I'm jumping to conclusions here. Even if he likes me, even if I think he is implying that he wants me enough to take me with him, surly not as his true-wife. Though I wouldn't mind being it. If this stuff with Celviana has been going on this long, then his trust of women and everything in that manner has got to be shot. Why would I think I could begin to heal that type of slight? She has to have hurt him very deeply, and some part of him has to actually really want... even love her to keep chasing her._

  


As this thought process was going through her mind, she noticed him watching the different expressions appearing on her face and an amused smirk appeared on his own. 

  


“What's the saying? A penny for your thoughts?” he asked with raised eyebrows then tipped his cup back and took a long drink.

  


Her eyes went wide for a second then she decided to go with just some of her 'thoughts'. “Well, I just was wondering why you keep...” she chewed on her lower lip for a second to find the right word, “calling on Lady Celviana, if you're aware of her, er, feelings.”

  


He let out another little laugh, “Is that all? I could have sworn there were some other things crossing your mind.”

  


She stared hard at him.  _Could he read my thoughts? Oh my God... if he can... Don't panic._ “Well, I was wondering if you had any children... oddly enough. I know that doesn't really have anything to do with her ladyship but, yes, that was another thing.”

  


He merely smiled before answering, “Yes, I do have children. Both are grown. My youngest is your lady's age actually. As for your first question, I suppose at this point it is because I keep hoping my past efforts will pay off to some extent. That they weren't wastes of time.” He paused in thought for a moment, “But I know they clearly are. But I suppose the other reason is her father is a dear friend of my own father, and myself. For what it's worth, I go now more to see Valeena and Shelma, and Celeste that her. And now perhaps you...,” he gazed her intently as he spoke making her feel nervous and oh so flattered, “if you welcome it.”

  


He continued to look upon her as she shifted in her seat, looking down and up, then at him once more. No one had ever looked at her like that before. No one. It was a look of pure want intermingled with what appeared to be deep affection. Also, hope. A glimmer in his eyes that spoke of it on the wind itself. While she was nervous no doubt, the look settled her more than she thought, and she couldn't help rethinking everything she had earlier from the moment she stepped foot in the place.

  


“I do. I mean, I will welcome it.” A perfect smile spread across his face before he took another sip from his glass. She looked away once more before asking, “I know it is not my place to ask it, but does it hurt – when her ladyship.. rejects you as she does? If it is not appropriate forgive me, please, and do not feel the need to answer it.”

  


He was silent for a long time, a haunted look on his face as he considered his thoughts. He considered the red liquid in his glass as he thought, and then finally looked at her when he answered a sad tone in his voice, “If I am truly honest, then yes, I will admit her cruel methods of rejection hurt. I also suppose that one of the reasons I continue to hope they will go unwasted at some time is because of my loneliness. Though I know her to be completely ill equipped for it, I would only make her my consort. But yes, it hurts every time she rejects me.”

  


“For her disregard in being forthcoming, I apologize.” Diana said softly, looking away. 

  


He gave her a practiced small smile. The one you used when trying to hide the depth of your feelings when hurt, “You my dear, have no need to apologize for her behavior. She alone is answerable for it. But I am obligated to call on her until I either find a suitable mate or she tells me to leave her be. She knows the rules of courtship among our kind. To stop courting her now for no reason would be a dishonor to not only me, but her and her family.”

  


Nervousness had fled from her. Desire was still there, but more to the point a connection was being made. He admitted to being hurt and lonely. While the jokes among the men of humankind were that the Shanalae men were like women emotionally, she had found it to be different. They were emotional, or freer with expressing it, but not to the point of being feminine. They were after all, not completely human. Trying to rate them on that fathomable scale was ridiculous. But yes, she now had began understand how once you came to love one of their kind, it was impossible to go back. 

  


They sat in silence for several more moments. It no longer felt awkward, but it also seemed as if something should be said. Sadness hung in the air. So did a sexual tension that Diana could not contain. She knew he liked her for sure now. The whole situation made her feel like she was young again. The fluttery feeling. The going back and forth in her head. But the sadness toned it down. It made it feel more mature, and with that she knew it was raw lust and genuine interest warring it out in the end with her. 

  


They finished their drinks and once he did he stood, and held his hand out to her. Taking it she stood as well, and briefly wondered if she now had bored him to death and was being sent out into the night. Well, she knew he probably wouldn't take her to his bed this time, though she couldn't help wanting it. She stopped a long time ago with the silly denial of who she was attracted to and who she wasn't. Attraction wasn't a game to play idly. After all, look who she has spent the prior 13 years with.

  


“I do not wish to end this meeting of ours honestly. Your company alone, even in silence helps and comforts me. But I know you have young ones, and I do not wish to presume that you would be willing to...” he trailed off, looked away and scoffed, and then continued, “That is to say, if you are not opposed to my turning my attentions to you, my affections towards you, I will be very overjoyed.”

  


She couldn't help smiling. It all sounded like something out of Jane Austen novel. And just like a Jane Austen novel she replied, “I will not be opposed to it at all. In fact, you will find that I will be very... welcoming towards them. But please understand, no matter what my babies come before anything in my life even myself.”

  


The sweetest smile she had ever seen on a grown man came to his lips, and she couldn't help returning it. 

  


“I would not want it any other way. I wish to meet them some day soon. You should go, before your mistress gets wind of you being here. She may not want me. But she won't want you to want me either.”

  


Diana nodded, feeling happy, jittery but also sexually frustrated at the same time. He took her arm and escorted her to the door, gesturing to his valet. 

  


“I will see you tomorrow. I promise we will talk more, and spend more time together than tonight.” He bent down and kissed her cheek leaving her grinning like an idiot.

  


“Until tomorrow then.” she said turning away from him as his valet opened the door and went out. She followed then turned around and waved at him when she seen he was still there. He waved back with a laugh, and he watched as she turned back around and tripped on the rug corner as she did so.

  


After some exclamations of asking if she was okay and that she was, embarrassed she tried not to run away as a result and keep what was left of her dignity.

  


When she got to her little hut of a house she was greeted by Shelma and Valeena who were seated with some people whom she didn't know, but wore the Imperium's symbol on their collars. 

  


One of them stood remarking, “Well, you're back before I figured you would be. I guess he's trying to be proper about it.”

  


“I don't know why. He deserves it to go swiftly after all the stupidity that girl has put him through,” the other commented standing as well, gathering her things.

  


“I can hear you, you know.” Diana said as they came nearer to her. 

  


The older looking of the two laughed, “We know love. It's just after a while you start talking like this. Just tell me one thing. You're not going to lead him about like a love-sick kitten are you? He's had enough of that.”

Diana stared at her for a moment in amazement at the woman's gall, “No. I will not.” She straightened her clothes as she continued, “I like him.” Then very quietly she said looking down, “I like him probably more than I should.”

  


When she looked up she seen the two women giving her approving stares. The younger of the two spoke up first, “Well, in that case, I like you too, and as such I'll take over being your nanny once he beds you. Good night!”

  


Diana raised an eyebrow at this and watched in wonder as they went out the door and shut it behind them with the valet escorting them back to the main house. She finally turned back to the women sitting at her kitchen table sipping their cups of tea. 

 

She went over and sat down and looked at each in turn folding her hands in front of her.

  


“Well...?” Valeena finally asked.

  


“Well what?”

  


“Are you two a thing now?” Shelma followed up.

  


“A thing?”

  


“You know, is he going to be coming to see _you_ , or the little bitch he has been out of sheer duty for the last 7 years?” Shelma asked with a venom in her voice. Valeena raised an eyebrow at her, which Shelma answered with a 'what?' glance in her direction before turning back to Diana.

  


Diana ran her index finger over a scratch on the table as she answered not looking at them, “He may have mentioned that he is coming to see me, yes. And I may have agreed to being open to his attentions if he did.”

  


“You little coy thing. No wonder her ladyship gets so frustrated with you. You have more sense than her, and tons more wit.” Valeena said with a smile.

  


“Why are you two here anyway?” Diana looking back and forth at each one with a furrowed brow.

  


“I'm being nosy.” Shelma said with a smirk.

  


“And I was sent here by little miss Hilter to see why you were summoned to his lordship's quarters and if you slept him or not. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't.” 

  


“Why? I mean, I don't want to be a breeder. If I sleep with someone, I want to be with him for the rest of my life.”

  


Valeena smiled kindly, as she set her teacup down gently, “Trust me girl, you will be with him forever. Even after death. Just don't get scared off by how... sensual he is going to start acting towards you. I know your kind tends to be scared off by our means of showing affection.”

  


Diana paled thinking back to the things she had not only heard but seen. She whispered, “You don't think he's going to... go down on me in front of all of you tomorrow do you?”

  


Both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

  


Shelma set her cup down next and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, “No...” she said with conviction, then with a teasing smile, “not tomorrow anyway...” 

  


Then she and Valeena burst out into giggles which, red-faced Diana couldn't help joining into.

  


“Could you imagine the look on Celviana's face when he does though? It'll be such a recordable moment!” Valeena remarked amidst her mirth.

“She'll have me tarred and feathered for sure...” Diana said trying not to keep laughing. It only made them laugh harder, and in turn her laugh more.

Once they calmed down Valeena adopted a serious look and held Diana's gaze, “I'll help you as much as I can with all this. I'm sure we all will. But seriously, he is going to touch you. Kiss you. Hold you. Urge you to do the same and in the most intimate of ways in front of us, and everyone else. It is the way of our kind. If you are uncomfortable with it, you need to tell him frankly, so he can ease you into it. You know our kind. It isn't unusual for a man to grab his lady, push her against a wall and make love to her in front of even the Imperial Chancellor. We have no shame in our loving and displaying it. So, please whatever reservations you may have towards that, you must cast them aside if you really do wish to make this work. And I do believe you do want it to. I believe you will be good for one another.”

  


Diana sat silent for a moment considering Valeena's words. “I will not deny the idea of publicly displaying things that I am used to being kept behind closed doors is uncomfortable for me. But I want to believe... no, I do believe, I can get conquer such inhibitions, and freely love him in the open, and let him do so to me as your kind does.”

  


“Then you have my full support.” Valeena said picking up her cup and tipping it up to get the last bits of tea.

  


“And mine. And don't worry about her ladyship. She's just going to have to get over it. Besides, we know how to deal with her.” Shelma said with a coy look.

  


“I am completely in your hands.” Diana said holding up her hands with a smile.


	3. Chapter Three

He helped himself to another glass of wine before sitting back down in the seat he had taken when she had been here. Except for the occasional answer to a question his valet or footmen asked regarding one thing or another, he sat in silence. He remembered a time when servants only had their names to be called, titles were a human concept. As was the wine he sipped at gingerly. Wine at least was one of the more pleasant things that humankind had introduced to them. 

  


There was a time he hated them. His race were bound by an infernal desire to forgive, and hate was a foreign feeling to all of them, yet not unheard of. They were not without shared evils. Did they not deserve to some extent the label of devils that humankind had given them for the first century that they had ruled? They had swept in and took control without mercy, without thought. They were after all, a warrior race. Born for the need to battle, tempered only when they ruled absolutely.

  


He touched the black choker at his throat, fingering the golden Imperium insignia on the right side of his jugular. Every single one of them was dangerous – something mankind – fragile and forgetful had let slip out of their minds in their contented states. Even silly Celviana with her pretty dresses and carefully styled haired was schooled in art of combat. He thought of the black haired beauty he had set his sights on this day. Did she realize that her lady – child as she was – could tear the choker about her neck to disgrace her, expose her, and then snap her neck like a twig? That Valeena could easily do the same and more given the motive. Shelma, though she did not fight in the wars, was born in it's immediate aftermath, and had done just as much battle and integration, even interrogation as he himself had? Did she understand, really, that they were not human? Stronger, swifter, more agile, more adaptable, more intelligent, filled with more stamina, higher technology – and on top of it each skilled in some sixth sense? 

  


But still they were prone to the same desires and vices as humans. Lust, greed, gluttony for some. Rape was something both cultures, though abhorrent and intolerable, knew. The humans former justice system held little by way of punishment for the crime. Theirs held the same weight that abuse of a spouse or child had – death. Death in disgrace. 

  


He had seen the evil that had come from rape. Did these creatures not do that, in addition to horrendous torture to his beloved true-wife before they finally shot her in the head? His hand tightened around the glass in reflex. They sent her body back to him bloody, broken, defiled in the worst of ways, and disfigured as a message. All it had done was seal their fates to pass on to the realm of the dead. At that point he seen them as nothing more than a higher class animal for a long time. 

  


He forced himself to loosen the grip on the fragile glass in his hand as he tipped it up to his lips once more as he merely stared ahead of him out unto the moonlit gardens in front of him. He sighed as the memories hit him in his reverie.

  


He had almost raped one of their own women in his hate and quest for vengeance of his wife. It was what shook him out of his blood lust. He could still recall of it. The woman backing away from her front door when she opened it to them not knowing it to be them. Her immediately trying to shuffle her frightened children out the back door. When it became apparent that she nor her children could not escape them by trying to leave the house, she pleaded for mercy on her children. That she would do  _anything_ they wanted as long as they didn't hurt her children. 

  


Not knowing what possessed him, he ordered the soldiers with him to care for the children, and her to go upstairs and into the first bedroom they came upon. He could see the fear and pleading in her eyes but she said nothing. He told her to undress and lay down on the bed. She did as he said, but when she laid down on the bed, she began sobbing and begging him not to do it. At that point, he had came beside her and bent down to kiss her. She continued crying even then. She didn't try to fight him. But when he pulled up and looked down at her, it was as if he had been violently shaken awake from a deep, terrible sleep. This was not something he could or would do. Others could and did. But he was not that type of individual. When he caught sight of her eyes it came to him that this was not just a lowly animal capable of giving the same pleasure he could ascertain from his own kind, to be given and taken like a pet or cattle, but indeed a type of person. Another, weaker breed of his own kind. Like his dead wife. If he did it, he would be no better than the ones he had hunted down and slaughtered on behalf of his wife's honor. He was guilty already of many horrible things, but he refused to let that be one of them. 

  


He remembered sitting up, pulling the blanket over her, telling her to get redressed and go back downstairs. She would be taken to a safe house, along with her children. He stood and left the room without looking back at the woman in the bed. His soldiers were soundless as he gave his orders, but the women especially seemed to be wearing a relieved expression in their eyes. 

Still it would be a full century after they had began their regime before he would take a human lover. The art of love making with a human was much the same as it was with their own kind. The difference being that humans seemed to be overly sensitive to overt sexual displays. His kind had been forced to live in conditions where there was never any privacy. Hence everything, including toiletry and love-making was given a degree of public-privacy. 

His kind touched and kissed in the manner of foreplay as part of courtship itself. Oral pleasure was a normal form of public display used to quell the desire lovers who were trying to observe decorum found to alleviate the overall desires of the body between them. However, it was one of the things most of mankind and their kind held a difference of opinion on as far as it being practiced just anywhere, in front of just anyone. 

Which brought him to the creature who had graced his senses this day and for a short time this night. Would she be able to truly abandon the teachings of her own kind and be able to let him court her as he wished? Her weight, he knew would make her self-conscious when she would finally be ready to be unclothed in front of him, and hopefully underneath him soon. That would soon not be a problem at all. Once she began partaking of the oja, whatever it was that was causing her metabolism to slow would right itself, and the weight would peel off. Though he rather liked it. His kind were all lean, feline-like creatures. It held an attractive fascination to him as it did many of his kind. 

  


 

All of his kind seen auras. It was how they could tell who – even humans – were suitable companions and lovers for them. Some auras were perfect compliments. His dead wife was one such. Celviana's aura was compatible with his own, but not a perfect fit. He doubted he'd see that perfect fit again until this day, and he seen the glow surrounding the woman at the table in a simple dress and bound hair. It stirred him, not only his loins, but his inner self. 

  


He wondered briefly how much of his and Celviana's past had been divulged to his new love interest. He also knew without a doubt that Celviana will not take kindly to it. She will lash out – having never been taught the true art of disciplining herself, and in a very ruthless way. Celviana a child that reminded her father, and his dear friend so much of her mother in her looks and at times actions, was overly indulged, and never disciplined properly for her father could not bear it. She was spoiled, and though, deep down merely a child desperately wanting to be loved, rotten as a result.

  


Diana would need to know how to protect herself, and to display it when the time came. Yes, she would need to know how to snap Celviana's neck, and would need to make sure her mistress knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This work is copyrighted © Autumn M. Miller (MoonofMorrigan). The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited. All rights reserved.


End file.
